


Before The Fall

by MischiefWriter9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefWriter9/pseuds/MischiefWriter9





	Before The Fall

He was chosen...above all else God chose him to Guard the Garden...to look after his new creations, Adam and Eve...and he had done his job. He turned everyone away, none were allowed to get close to the gates of the Garden. Any who crossed the line or dared to challenge him and his duties, he would win against each and every one of them. He had to strike down his own brothers and sisters for being nothing more than simply curious. It had seemed so wrong to him...but it had to be right...after all...they were his orders, right? It was what Father wanted him to do. It was what he was /made/ to do.Though due to this...it left him alone with no interaction, beyond fighting any who dared risk themselves for the curiosity of the Garden. Sure he knew all about the Eden, and even the Garden's inhabitants...Adam and Eve. However, he was not allowed to to make any contact and interfere with Adam or Eve, they had their own purpose and he wasn't regarded as someone who needed to know what that purpose was. Due to his loyalty, he truly was alone, that is...until Lucifer came along. 

Sure, she had tried like all the others before, to sneak a peek into the Garden. With no such luck, much like the others, she was turned away. But that didn't stop her, no, she stayed...She stayed and started conversation with him. Lucifer chose to get to know him and tell him more about herself. It was all very strange and different, yet...he enjoyed it. He finally had someone to talk to...someone to make him feel...a little less alone. Once he discovered who she was...that she was one of the four Archangels, to say he was simply starstruck is an understatement. Lucifer herself, had wanted to talk to /him/, to get to know /him/. He was in complete and utter awe of this...how could Lucifer, God's favorite and heaven's brightest angel take time out of her life, to spend time with the lonely guard to the garden? Why would Lucifer care for someone like him, someone lower ranked and someone often unnoticed by the Archangels? 

Over the next few centuries their relationship had progressed rather quickly. Their simple talks, had turned into picnics and laughter that followed stories shared between the two. Their father had even granted Gadreel some breaks from his post to help train Ezekiel to know what it is to guard something so sacred. When he was relieved from his post every so often, he would take her to a secluded area of heaven to spend more time with her. That is when things started to change, and they became romantically involved. Lucifer made Gadreel feel like he finally had more of a purpose, and he loved every moment he spent with her, in fact he craved spending more time with her.

After their relationship became more steadily romantic, he began to discuss the workings of the Garden to her in confidence. It was their dirty little secret. And though he would never actually take her into Eden, discussing it alone, had shifted something within Lucifer. She despised the humans for what they were, and was beyond distraught that their father would ever create such pitiful creatures. It was then that she decided she would have to do something about it. She knew that Gadreel wouldn't simply allow her into the garden, so she had to think fast. She used to grace to disguise herself as a snake, and after some serious convincing she had managed to have Gadreel allow her into the Garden, if only for a few moments.

That was the first betrayal. As soon as Lucifer had tempted Adam and Eve, God had discovered the serpent in the Garden, he could feel a shift in his creations. As punishment for betraying God's trust and promise he had Gadreel relieved from his post permanently, and had Michael take him away to heaven's prisons to be locked away for eternity. Gadreel had failed his duty and he was to suffer for his actions. He spent centuries replaying the moment over and over in his head...wondering how he could be deceived in such a way. How he managed to fail. It wasn't until he had heard the whispering of the other prisoners, that led Gadreel to know it was Lucifer who had betrayed him. So he prayed...he prayed to God for forgiveness, to Michael for a second chance...and he prayed to Lucifer...he prayed to Lucifer to ask why...what did he do to deserve this? did Lucifer ever truly love him? 

Meanwhile, Lucifer had been cast down to her cage in Hell by orders of God. Michael being the one to have to send her there himself, was ever heartbroken over the betrayal of his closest sibling. Little did anyone know...Lucifer had a secret that she took with her to the cage, one that not even Gadreel knew of...she was pregnant, carrying Gadreel's children.

Of course she had loved Gadreel, but she sacrificed her love to stand up for her beliefs. She couldn't allow the humans to become more important to their father than the angels. So, when she had heard the prayers of Gadreel, she felt evermore remorseful on top of the sorrow he had felt for his confusion and betrayal regarding his lover. 

Lucifer had carried the pregnancy all on her own, and since the fledglings had been born in hell, and time was different to them there, she was able to spend the first two years with her offspring. Samandriel and Inias, that is what she named them. She cared for them and loved them as she could. Always speaking stories of their father and how she feels for him. On the fledglings' second birthday Michael and God came down to take them away from her, to give them a proper upbringing in Heaven. One that wouldn't allow for more uprisings against God's creations. Michael and God would teach the two young angels how to be proper angels...to be soldiers of Heaven. 

Gadreel alone in his prison cell...unknowing of his own offspring...and the fate of his once lover...then again decided to try and reach out to Lucifer through prayer...for he was tired of being alone...so eternally alone...


End file.
